Luigi vs. Daffy Duck
Mr.L_vs_Duck_Dodgers.png|PuasLuisZX 2 Daffy_vs_Luigi.png|PuasLuisZX Luigi vs. Daffy Duck is an episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Luigi from Super Mario Bros and Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes. Description Nintendo vs. Warner Bros!, Who of these clumsy sidekicks from Mario and Bugs Bunny, that are the second stars from his series, are his shadows, have alter-egos and have a girlfriend will win? NOTE: Luigi have his skills and his power ups, but he also have his Paper Mario and Smash Bros skills. Interlude Wiz: Ever the heroes owns a clumsy sidekick that is the second star from his series and are his shadows with an alter-ego and a girlfriend. Boomstick: But this are sidekicks from Mario and Bugs Bunny and are Luigi, the clumsy brother sidekick from Mario. Wiz: And Daffy Duck, the crazy, clumsy and greedy sidekick from Bugs Bunny. Boomstick: The real question is wich sidekick will win and show to be better in DEATH BATTLE!... ' '''Luigi is the second star in DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Luigi is a star children, and is the clumsy younger brother and sidekick from Mario and help Mario to rescue the Princess Peach. '''Boomstick: Luigi owns increible strenght, can raise heavy hammers in his infance, can raise the King Bob-Omb, can raise Bowser from his tail and it can make me turn several times and throw it away, can raise a castle and kicking far and can break brick blocks with his punches, but Luigi is more weak than Mario, but Luigi can jump more tall than Mario!' Wiz: Luigi is very faster, can dodge lasers, is more faster than Mario, can run on the water momentarily and can dodge Bill Bullets and Luigi is very durable, but is less durable than Mario, can endurade the firebreath from Bowser, can endurade Bowser's hits and also in the Dreamy Bowser form and the Giant Bowser fom, survived an explosion that engulfed the entire stadium in Mario Power Tennis, got impaled by a hot blade in Luigi's Mansion, endured a punch of Donkey Kong, can breath in the space, can be crushed, can endured a black hole and can resisted Dreamy Bowser's attemp to wish him and Mario out of existence! Boomstick: Luigi owns the Ultra Hammer, a hammer with the skill to smash things and can reflect projectils, the Stopwatch that can stop the time momentarily and have the Poltergusts 3000, 5000 and G-00. Wiz: All the Poltergusts can catch ghosts, objects and persons inside of the Poltergusts, but the Poltergust 3000 can shoot fire, ice and water, with the Poltergust 5000 can use the Strobulb, shoots out a blast of light can be charged and blinds his opponents and with the Poltergust G-00 can use the Strobulb and can fire toilet plungers. Boomstick: Luigi have several air strikes in Smash Bros and his special attacks are that can shoot green fireballs, can use the Green Missile to launch like a rocket towards the opponent, with the Luigi Cyclone Luigi can spin to hit his opponents several times and with the Super Jump Punch, can send flying the opponent in the airs. (Luigi sending Jigglypuff to fly with the Super Jump Punch) Wiz: And his Final Smash is the Negative Zone, Luigi use this due to being the shadow of Mario and with this can create a zone that dizziness and gives random effects to the opponent and is unavoidable, but the Negative Zone is a Final Smash temporal. Boomstick: Luigi owns the Thunderhand, that allows Luigi fire thunders, and the powers he was awarded to Luigi by the God of Thunder and Luigi can break the fourth wall! Wiz: Luigi owns powers like the Fire Flower, the Frog Suit, the Gold Flower, the Ice Flower, the Super Bell, the Penguin Suit, the Lucky Bell, the Double Cherry, the Blue Shell, the Spin Drill, Koopa Shells, the Tanooki Suit and the Statue Leaf, the Hammer Suit, the Red Star, the Cape Feather, the Super Leaf, the P-Acorn, the Super Acorn, the Vanish Flower, the Copy Flower, the Boomerang Flowe, the Cloud Flower, the Propeller Mushroom, the Spring Mushroom, the Boo Mushroom, the Bee Mushroom, the Mini Mushroom, the Rock Mushroom, the Super Mushroom, the Metallic Orbs and the Mega Mushroom. Boomstick: And now talk about his Paper Mario skills. Wiz: The Chaos Heart makes Luigi invincible forever, the only that can disable his invencibility is the Pure Hearts, with the Chaos Heart he can summon black holes at any point, he can fly, he can posses inanimate objects and creates clones of himself. Boomstick: The Brobot is the robotic brother of Luigi, Luigi can pilot this robot to make him fly, shoots lasers, shoots razoors, shoot missiles, crush some peoples, tackly any people, and he got a crazy durability! Wiz: The Mega Star makes Luigi giant and invincible temporaly, the Slow Flower slow downs the time for a few seconds. Boomstick: The Pure Hearts can give him some techniques like the Heal technique heals Luigi, Empower technique grants him the multiverse power, the Barrel Shatter technique is able to break powerful barriers and at last, the Purity Heart is the fusion of all eight hearts that can make a powerful damage. Wiz: Luigi has very feats, he defeated the King Boo, assisted with Mario in many of his adventures, he saved Wario from Chief Willy and wins all the minigames from Mario Party, making nothing! Boomstick: But Luigi have his weaknesses. Wiz: Yea, he is clumsy, is cowardly, he has a inferior complex and he fails at traction. Boomstick: But do not messes with Mario's brother although you do not believe this. Luigi: Let's a go! Daffy Duck is crazy in DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Daffy is the crazy, clumsy and greedy duck, sidekick from Bugs Bunny. Boomstick: Daffy has very strenght, he can carry and uprooted tree and a horse on his back, beat up crusher the wrestler, can make a powerful bite with his bill, can produce carry a mallet twice his size and create a shockwave with it and can break/bend metal, and when he becomes brave and patriotic, his strenght is awesome! Wiz: Yea, he can punch bullets away, can bend the barrel of a battleship gun with ease and throw that same submarine away with ease. Also caliber shells bounce off of him in this state. Boomstick: Daffy has a lot of ofices, like singer, actor, teacher, etc, and Daffy is very durable, can endurade planetary explosions, can survive getting shoot and blown up, can be crushed, can survive be run over by a train, can endurade be throwed in a brick wall, can move his body with holes, survived gett shot, having his feathers removed and cooked in a oven and can survive on a black hole and can cames out from him. Wiz: And Daffy has Toon-Force, a law of pshysics that allows Daffy make crazy things like remove his bill and talk without him or throw his bill like a boomerang, with a shotgun can destroy the moon, can breath in the space or underwater and can putt his head in his body to avoid be decapitated. Boomstick: Daffy also can fly, but he don't use this too, because this can exhausting Daffy and Daffy is very faster, can dodge bullets and lasers, can transform in a bolt of lighting, can make 6 activities in the same time and can overcome Bugs Bunny burrow in a hole, who can burrow in different parts of the world in a short amount of time. Wiz: Daffy has a anti-bullets proof vest and can transforming in the animator, can draw and erase whatever and with the Stylus can catch the persons in the animation! Boomstick: Daffy has disguises to cheat his opponents and he also have mallets, guns, bombs, largue sticks of dynamite, cannons, axes and saws. Wiz: Daffy also has a Bubble Gun and alter-egos like Superior Duck, the alter-ego is based in Robin Hood and Daffy has a bow and arrow, a giant arrow and a staff that Daffy use well but is easy for disarm. Boomstick: In Stupor Duck, Daffy has the powers from Superman, like super strenght, flight, super speed, super hearing, spicy vision, sub-zero breath and tickle charged feathers. Wiz: Daffy has the alter-ego Duck Dodgers, a space hero that have multiples weapons, like desintegrator guns, a Desintegration proof vest, a Beam Sword with 6 blades that is useless because can impaled Daffy, has Laser Nunchakus that Daffy is well in his use, and has blasters, the Fists of Vengeance that can aument the strenght of the Daffy's fists, planeadors, lightsabers, jet-packs, elevator boots and a freeze beam. Boomstick: And Daffy has alter-egos like The Evil Lord Destructocon, the evil alter-ego from Daffy, in the form Daffy can fly, shoot lasers from his eyes and can shoot blast of energy from his palms. Wiz: Daffy has The Six Wazillion Dollar Duck, but the form no appear in the fight because Daffy need that opere him first and his Cyborganic Parts that can be removed from his body and explode. Boomstick: And the Green Loontern, has all the powers of Green Lantern like super speed to fly, super strenght and durability, can create/supply oxigen, can translate any language, can create powerful barriers/force fields and can create things like giant hands, giant catchers mits, giant shoes, giant alarm clocks, etc, but Daffy not is good creating things with this and like Green Lantern has a ring that transform in the Green Loontern and the form is temporally and needs a batery that Daffy don't have. Wiz: And Daffy has his feats, a once he humillated Hitler, he got the best of Bugs Bunny and defeated the martians, Speedy Gonzales, scientists and the monstars but have a lot of weaknesses. Boomstick: Has bad luck, is dumb and cowardly, his weapons backfire, his toon-force is a little inconsistent, can still pain and be knocked out and he has to be focused to be at his full potential. Wiz: But no messes with the crazy duck, sidekick from Bugs Bunny, altough his bad lucky say the contrary. Daffy: Woo-Hoo, Woo-Hoo, Woo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Daffy was running like crazy in all the city, so Luigi guess that Daffy is a Bowser's henchman, trying to found the Princess Peach. Luigi run and hits Daffy in the face. Luigi: This is because you try to found the Princess Peach fool! Daffy: What? Luigi: Let's fight, duck! Daffy: It's okay! Fight! Fight Luigi and Daffy hit and kicked, until Daffy try to bite Luigi, who barely dodges and then hit Daffy with the Green Missile in a wall. Luigi then hits Daffy several times with the Luigi Cyclone and sends Daffy flying with the Super Jump Punch and Daffy lands on the ground. Then Daffy takes out a shotgun and try to shoot Luigi who dodges all the bullets, annoying Daffy. Daffy: Comon! Daffy takes out a bomb and throws it at Luigi, who use the Thunderhand to explode the bomb away from he and then Daffy takes out a saw, cutting Luigi in the stomach and then trie to decapitate Luigi with an axe, but Luigi dodges and kicks Daffy in the stomach. Luigi: Phew! Daffy takes out a mallet, but Luigi takes out his Ultra Hammer, and collide his weapons several times, until both hitting with his weapons in a tree. Then Daffy transforms into Superior Duck and throws arrows at Luigi who dodges the arrows, until Daffy throw a giant arrow, but he miss the shoot. Daffy: Aww, shucks! Daffy takes out a staff, hitting Luigi several times with him, until Luigi takes out his Ultra Hammer and disarms Daffy. Daffy: Oh hell no! Daffy then pulls out his mallet and hits Luigi in a car and Daffy transforms into Duck Dodgers, shooting lasers at Luigi who dodges, and Daffy pulls out his Laser Nunchakus, hitting Luigi several times until kicks Luigi in a wall. Then Daffy takes out his Lightsaber, and Luigi his Ultra Hammer but Daffy cut the Ultra Hammer with the Lightsaber. Luigi: Oh no! Daffy try to cut Luigi who move in aside to dodge this and kicks Daffy in the gut, knocking him down. Daffy frustrated use his Elevator Boots and puts the Fists of Vengeance and grabs Luigi in the sky and Luigi and Daffy hit and kicked several times in the air, until both hit simultaneously in a wall. Then Daffy transform in The Evil Lord Destructocon, and Daffy flew, shooting blasts of energy at Luigi who use the Mega Star, becoming in giant and invincible and grabs Daffy with his hand and throws Daffy in the floor, but Luigi returns to normal. Daffy: It's time to Green Loontern! Daffy transforms in Green Loontern and Luigi use the Green Missile, try to hit Daffy, who block with a barrier. Daffy: Ha, ha! Daffy hits Luigi with a giant hand in a tree and then try to smash Luigi with a giant shoe, that Luigi barely dodges, but Daffy annoys Luigi with a giant alarm clock and catch Luigi with a catcher mit and try to hit Luigi with a giant hand but Daffy returns to normal. Daffy: Oh no! Luigi transforms in Invisible Luigi. Daffy: Where is it? Luigi hit and kick Daffy several times until he uses the Green Missile to hit Daffy in a wall, but Luigi returns to normal. Luigi: Oh hell no! Daffy transforms in Stupor Duck and uses his Spicy Vision, but Luigi dodges and Daffy freeze Luigi with the Sub-Zero Breath and hits Luigi, freeling Luigi from the ice in a wall. Luigi use the Chaos Heart to face Daffy. Luigi: Let's a go! Luigi and Daffy fly in the sky to hit and kick several times, until both was in the space and hitting and kicking several times, making earthqueakes that move asteroids and collide his blows, making that the planets was destroys, until Luigi hits Daffy in the moon but Daffy have a idea. Daffy decides cames out to the cartoon and becomes the animator and erases the space and changes the stage for one normal stage in a forest. Daffy: Now you are in my world! Luigi: Hey, come here! Daffy write an anvil but Luigi flew in aside to dodge the anvil and Daffy drew a volcano but Luigi also flew in aside to dodge the volcano and lands on the ground. Daffy try to erase|catch Luigi, but Luigi have an idea. Luigi (thinking): I need the Poltergust G-00! Luigi pulls out the Poltergust G-00 and sucked Daffy and his pencil in the Pultergust and then expulse Daffy from him, send Daffy flying to a wall. Luigi then pulls out a Smash Ball and uses the Negative Zone, making Daffy dizziness. Luigi decide hit and kick Daffy several times, until hits Daffy in a wall with the Green Missile and the Final Smash termined. Luigi then pulls out the Poltergust G-00 again and sucked Daffy and Luigi use the Thunderhand, making that the Poltergust explode and that Daffy dies enter from her. K.O. Luigi: I'm Luigi, the number one! Daffy transforms into a ghost and say. Daffy. You're despicable! Luigi scared pulls out the Poltergust 5000 and sucked Daffy and then Luigi walks freely. Results Boomstick: Whoa, the battle is awesome! Wiz: Daffy is more faster than Luigi, because can make 6 activities in the same time and in durability are more or less equaled, because Luigi can survive a black hole and a explosion in a tennis stadium and Daffy can survie a black hole also and a planetary explosión, so Daffy also is more durable and in strenght, the maximum prove on strenght from Daffy is raise tree, that Luigi easy overcome because he can raise a castle in kick away. Boomstick: And Daffy are more experimented and more agresive than Luigi, but Luigi has best fight skills and a best arsenal that Daffy. Wiz: And Luigi overcomes Daffy in smart more or less, because Daffy is a little smart, but both are clumsy so, this doesn't matter. Boomstick: Daffy was smashed by Luigi. Wiz: The winner is: Luigi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Tomboys' themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles